familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Orson Whitaker, Jr. (1959)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Van Nuys, CA *Occupation: Actor Family Parents *Father: John Orson Whitaker Sr. (1928-2006) *Mother: Thelma Willis (1932- ) Siblings Spouse *Name: Symbria Wright *Married: Children Sources and notes Links Wikipedia Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 John Orson Whitaker Jr. (1959- ) Whitaker Wikipedia 2nd Generation *2 John Orson Whitaker Sr. (1928-2006) Whitaker Wikipedia *3 Thelma Willis (1932- ) Whitaker Wikipedia 3rd Generation *4 Wilford Woodruff Whitaker (1897-1986) 1900 Census - Petersburgh, Millard Co., UT 1910 Census - Kanosh, Millard Co., UT 1920 Census - Croydon, Morgan Co., UT Obituary - Wilford Woodruff Whitaker - Mr. Whitaker. who had resided for the past 10 years in Salt Lake City, is survived by his widow, Mrs. Clarissa H. Whitaker; five sons, O. A. Whitaker, Huntington Park. Cal.; Milton H. and Mose Whitaker, Salt Lake City; H. E. Whitaker, Kanosh; Wilford W. Whitaker, Elko, Nev.; five daughters, Mrs. Jessie Ray, Glendale. Cal.; Mrs. Clara Rollins, Salt Lake City; Mrs. Grace Staples and Mrs. Melba Staples. Kanosh; Mrs. Paloma Scott, Provo; two brothers. Joseph and Charles Whitaker, Salt Lake City; a sister, Mrs. Arzella Symons, Salt Lake City, and 69 grandchildren and 16 great-grandchildren. Friends may call at the Deseret mortuary Wednesday and Thursday and at the home of his son, Herman E. Whitaker in Kanosh Friday prior to services. Burial will be in the Kanosh cemetery. Tues. Dec. 4 34 Funeral services for William D. Grover, 67, active L. D. S. church worker, who died at the home of his daughter, Mrs. Sarah E. De Haan, 141 West North Temple street, Saturday, will be conducted Wednesday at 2 p. m. at the Larkin mortuary. Additional services will be conducted Thursday at Blackfoot, Idaho. Burial will be in the Thomas cemetery at Blackfoot. Social Security Death Index World War I Draft Registration Card *5 Dora Edith Boyce (1896-1976) 1920 Census - Croydon, Morgan Co., UT *6 John Lane Willis (1895-1983) *7 Hannah Lillian Gheen (1901-1981) 1920 Census - Etna, Lincoln Co., WY 4th Generation *8 Orson Robinson Whitaker (1855-1934) 1900 Census - Petersburgh, Millard Co., UT 1910 Census - Kanosh, Millard Co., UT Obituary - Orson Robinson Whitaker - Funeral services for Orson Whitaker. 79, 529 North Ninth West street, who died Sunday in a local hospital. will be conducted Thursday at 12 noon in the Deseret mortuary, with Bishop W. W. Emery of the Twenty-ninth L. D. S. ward officiating. Orson Whitaker Additional services will be conducted Friday at 2 p. m. in the Kanosh L. D. S. ward chapel with Bishop Preal George officiating. Mr. Whitaker. who had resided for the past 10 years in Salt Lake City, is survived by his widow, Mrs. Clarissa H. Whitaker; five sons, O. A. Whitaker, Huntington Park. Cal.; Milton H. and Mose Whitaker, Salt Lake City; H. E. Whitaker, Kanosh; Wilford W. Whitaker, Elko, Nev.; five daughters, Mrs. Jessie Ray, Glendale. Cal.; Mrs. Clara Rollins, Salt Lake City; Mrs. Grace Staples and Mrs. Melba Staples. Kanosh; Mrs. Paloma Scott, Provo; two brothers. Joseph and Charles Whitaker, Salt Lake City; a sister, Mrs. Arzella Symons, Salt Lake City, and 69 grandchildren and 16 great-grandchildren. Friends may call at the Deseret mortuary Wednesday and Thursday and at the home of his son, Herman E. Whitaker in Kanosh Friday prior to services. Burial will be in the Kanosh cemetery. *9 Clarissa Melissa Woolsey Hickerson (1859-1939) 1900 Census - Petersburgh, Millard Co., UT 1910 Census - Kanosh, Millard Co., UT *10 ? Boyce *11 unknown *12 George B Willis *13 Delina Cheney *14 William Joseph Gheen (c1868-?) 1920 Census - Etna, Lincoln Co., WY 1880 Census - Saint Charles, Bear Lake Co., ID *15 Mary Hannah ? (c1870-?) 1920 Census - Etna, Lincoln Co., WY 5th Generation *16-17 Unknown *18 George Washington Hickerson (1813-1884) *19 Sarah Woolsey (1820-1899) *20-27 *28 Stephen Harris Gheen (1835-1907) 1880 Census - Saint Charles, Bear Lake Co., ID Sons of Utah Pioneers Memorial Gallery Index Cards *29 Mary Adelia Hardy (c1840-?) 1880 Census - Saint Charles, Bear Lake Co., ID Sons of Utah Pioneers Memorial Gallery Index Cards *30-31 Unknown 6th Generation *32-37 Unknown *38 Joseph Henry Woolsey (1775-1839) *39 Abigail Shaffer (1786-1848) *40-55 *56 William Atkins Gheen (?-1845) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *57 Hetty Ann Peirce (1801-1858) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *58 Joseph Hardy *59 Lucy *60-63 Unknown 7th Generation *64-75 Unknown *76 Richard Woolsey (1751-1825) *77 Nancy Ann Plumstead (1750-?) *78-111 *112 Thomas Gheen Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *113 Alice ? Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *114 Thomas Peirce (1770-1826) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *115 Margaret Trimble (1769-1850) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *116-127 Unknown 8th Generation *152 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) *154 Sarah *228 Caleb Peirce Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *229 Ann Mendenhall Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *230 Samuel Trimble (1741-1818) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *231 Esther Brinton (1742-1821) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer 9th Generation *304 Richard Woolsey (1697-1777) *305 Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) *460 William Trimble (1705-1795) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *461 Ann Palmer (1706-1755) Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *462 John Brinton Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *463 Margaret Williamson Desc. of John and Mary Palmer 10th Generation *922 John Palmer Desc. of John and Mary Palmer *923 Mary ? Desc. of John and Mary Palmer References Contributors Will 23:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Category:Famous people Category:Living people Category:Non-SMW people articles